


Strawberry Pocky

by ClaireBonnefoy



Series: Pocky Day [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, The Pocky Game, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBonnefoy/pseuds/ClaireBonnefoy
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were studying on Tsukishima’s when Yamaguchi proposes they play a little game.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Pocky Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010655
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Strawberry Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> A Pocky story to celebrate Pocky Day! <3 Enjoy!

“Tsukki, let’s play Pockygame?”

Yamaguchi’s question was at least unexpected. They were in Kei’s room, had not long ago finished their studying for the day, killing time until the dinner was ready.

Kei looked at Yamaguchi, pretending his face didn’t flush with his question, and found him looking down, a deep blush tinting his cheeks. Kei always thought he resembled a strawberry like this.

_‘So he knows the implications of the game,’_ he thought.

“You know what happens on games like this, right?” he asked, just to be sure.

“I-I do…” he admitted.

“We don’t even _have_ Pocky” he reasoned.

“I-I do, actually…” he answered, surprising Kei. So he came prepared. That’s why he was fidging the whole day and refused to tell him why. Well, if he had so much work to prepare the game…

“You came prepared, hm?” Kei teased, just to see him more embarrassed. “Were you expecting something?”

“Shut up, Tsukki” Tadashi muttered, still refusing to look at him.

Kei put his hand under Yamaguchi’s chin.

“You have to be looking at me for us to play” he whispered, tilting Yamaguchi’s face to look at him. His blush darkened with the proximity (Kei’s too, but who was counting?), eyes wide, but the shy smile that spread on his face made everything worth it.

Yamaguchi clumsy climbed out of the bed to look for his bag, dropping some of his school supplies on the way to find the Pocky.

“Eager, aren’t we?”

Yamaguchi muttered another ‘shut up’, and went back to the bed, sitting in front of Kei. He opened the box and grabbed a stick. He held it on his fingers, suddenly shy. Kei watched as he took a deep breath and look at him with fierce eyes, biting the bare end of the sweet.

“Don’t treat it like it’s a hard test or something” Kei muttered without any bite, to cover his nerves.

Yamaguchi kept staring at him with the stick on his mouth. Kei finally leaned in and bit the other side, his heart beating fast on his ribs. Yamaguchi gave a little nod before closing his eyes shut and starting eating. Kei did the same, looking away. When their lips met, Yamaguchi hesitated a little before starting to shyly move his lips against Kei’s. Kei copied him, putting a hand behind his neck, pulling his even closer. Yamaguchi’s lips parted and it was almost instinct for Kei to put his tongue between them. When their tongues met, Kei shivered and Yamaguchi sighed. They parted right after that, Yamaguchi wide-eyed and even more red than before. Kei could only think of how much he wanted to hear that sound again.

Yamaguchi opened and closed his mouth a few times as if looking for something to say. Kei decided to end his (their) suffering.

“Disgusting,” he said. He didn’t mean it, and he knew Yamaguchi would know that.

Yamaguchi smiled. “Want to do that without the food, then? It might be less disgusting”

“We still didn’t brush our teeth” he reasoned.

“Aw, come on, Tsukki!” Tadashi giggled, passing his arms through Kei’s neck, and Kei let himself be pulled in.

Yamaguchi closed his eyes before kissing him, but, before they could go further than a peck, Aki opened the door.

They pulled away quickly, sitting on different edges of the bed, their hard breathing and flushed faces denouncing what they were doing. Aki raised an eyebrow at the scene.

“Am I interrupting something?”

“N-No!” Yamaguchi was quick to answer, in a high-pitched voice. There was no way Aki believed him if his malicious smile was anything to go by.

“Anyway, dinner is ready. Come down when you get more… composed” he smirked and left the room.

“This is so embarrassing!” Yamaguchi whined, hiding his blushing face on his hands.

“Come on, Yamaguchi,” Kei said, getting up. “Let’s eat”

He looked at Kei with a cute pout, then smiled.

“Okay,” he answered, happily, getting up. He hesitated for a little and took a deep breath. Then he kissed Kei, startling him.

“Let’s go, Tsukki” he singsonged and left the room.

Kei hid his face on his hand, hoping that it would cool down, unable to stop his lips from curling into a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you like it! If you would like, please leave a comment and kudos! I would love to hear your thoughts about my work! Until the next time! 😊


End file.
